The Devil Inside
by VesperJones
Summary: Lady's been having nightmares, nightmares about someone who should be dead. She saw his body, but the demon he became still haunts her sleep, what happens when he breaks through into reality. Is Vergil the only one who can stop him. FirstFic R&R xXx
1. Chapter 1

He woke with a start and leaning back on his clammy hands he looked around in the dark, searching for the cause of his restless sleep. Then he heard a breathless scream muffled by the walls. Dante sighed collapsing back onto the bed, his head landing on the pillow with a soft thud. This was the fifth time in a fortnight he'd been woken by Ladys screams.

The first time he had smashed into her bedroom, ebony in hand, thinking there was some ferocious demon attacking. He had been greeted with the sight of Lady, snapping bolt upright in her bed, trembling hands clutching the sheet to her chest. She had screamed at him to get out. Since that night he had left her to it; she never wanted to talk about the dreams and he had nightmares of his own to worry about.

He groaned, running sweaty hands over his tired eyes. They searched the darkness, the silence was teasing him, it wouldn't last. As if on cue a strained cry filled the air and Dante knew he would never get to sleep now,

"Dammit Lady", he murmured under his breath, dragging his stiff legs over the side of the bed. He stumbled downstairs, eyes half closed as he felt for the fridge. He wrenched the door open, cold light streaming into the kitchen. Squinting at the contents as his icy eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light, he sucked in a deep breath, it whooshed out loudly as he grabbed a beer and flicked the bottle top off with his thumb. Knocking back the contents, Dante ambled over to the couch. He settled into the battered leather, cold against his skin.

The white haired figure, luminous in the darkness, swung his legs over the backrest and closed his eyes slowly, taking another swing.

Suddenly there was the scraping of furniture from above followed swiftly by a loud crash. Dante started, beer cascading onto his chest,

"Shit!"

He sprang up, frowning at the ceiling and skulked into the kitchen, searching for a towel.

He was leaning against the worktop in the darkness concentrating on wiping the sticky liquid from his skin when he heard the rush of footsteps overhead. His head snapped up as his eyes followed the sound, his pale brow furrowed as a door slammed upstairs. Then there was silence.

He stared at the kitchen door, ears pricked and when no sound came he walked apprehensively towards the stairs.

He paused at the bottom step hesitating, but sighing heavily he sprang up the wooden steps, taking two at a time. A sliver of golden light escaped from under the bathroom door. He padded closer his bare feet making no sound on the floorboards. He raised his fist to knock, but thinking the better of it, he turned to go back to his bedroom, after all now he could finally get some sleep.

As he walked away Dante froze, hearing the sound of retching and splashing water, he swallowed frowning, unsure of himself.

Steeling himself for her wrath he strode up and banged on the door, he heard a gasp as the water abruptly stopped. There was awkward silence for a moment before he heard Ladys voice, unfamiliar and quiet,

"What d'you want?"

"You know if you can't handle your drink…"

"Go away Dante", she snapped, a snarl in her voice. Dante smirked, that was the lady he knew.

"Okay" he shrugged, "but I keep telling ya! Ease up on the whisky sweetheart, it's a mans drink." He heard her familiar growl behind the door and smiled to himself.

"Oh we've got a job tomorrow, and I want you looking pretty and fresh, so get some sleep…..for both our sakes" he muttered stalking away.

* * *

"Good morning sweetness" 

He said brightly, a sly smile invading his features. Lady scowled, her tired eyes flashed dangerously,

"….well aren't you a ray of sunshine", he grinned,

"bite me", she retorted, eyes narrowing,

"Whoa, hold up, was that an invitation?"

She sighed, she wasn't in the mood to play his games,

"…so what's this job",

his eyes sparkled wickedly,

"I'll tell you when we get there", he leaned back on the chair lazily, legs crossed over the desk, he watched Lady cautiously.

"So….. ", he yawned "...are you gonna let me in on your nighttime antics?", he smiled softly at the double meaning he hadn't realised.

Her body tensed at his words, she pressed her lips together, frowning but she said nothing.

His startling blue eyes studied her face as unfathomable emotions flickered across it.

"I heard you call out his name", he spoke quietly apprehensive. Her unique eyes snapped to his face as she fought back the tears……

**I knowww its so short but I was just testing to see if anyone liked it. It's my first DMC fanfic and my second one over all so I'm still very doubtful of myself lol :)  
**

**Anyway let me know if I should continue as I do have a story worked out in my head, it came to me late last night lol. But any advice would be really helpful as I'm still a bit unsure of my character portrayal so any advice on how to be…..better lol, would be perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I indulged myself a bit with Vergil in this chapter, he wasn't gonna come in till later chaps, but hey why fight it:D**

**Can i take a moment to smile cheekily at LilyTurtle! **

She blinked rapidly, why did he have to bring it up, she didn't want to have to think about him during the day; it was bad enough he swallowed her nights.

She turned to go into the kitchen when she caught sight of something blue outside the double doors which were swinging in the morning breeze, her mind froze but her body took a little longer to catch up and there was a loud smack as she collided with wood, she heard a snort behind her,

"Y'know..", Dante smirked, "…there's a door there."

She turned to look at him, wide eyed, his alabaster brow creased as he took in her expression but before either of them could speak the tall doors of Devil may cry swung open.

She instinctively looked to Dante as his white haired brother came striding in, he surveyed the room with distain evident in his eyes. They rested on Lady for a moment and she felt heat prick her cheeks before she cast her eyes to the floor. When she raised her head to look at Dante it seemed he and his brother were locked in each others stare. She shifted uncomfortably, her red boots scuffing the dull floor, it was a while before either of them spoke. Vergil broke the silence, his lip curled back as he addressed Dante,

"Brother", his voice dripped with mock pleasantry.

She saw Dantes lip twitch, he was fighting back a smile,

"What's up Verge? I have a sinking feeling you didn't come here to kiss and make up",

Vergil bowed his head in thought; Lady was astounded he seemed to be struggling for words. His quick eyes glanced at Lady from under heavy lashes, then turning cold, they flashed back to Dante. It happened in a split second but Lady was sure she saw the red clad half devil narrow his eyes.

Abruptly Dante made a point of looking at the metal clock that had been gathering cobwebs on the wall since he moved in, he looked at lady, with eyes that were too sparkling, too alive,

"You mind taking this one on your own? It seems me and Verge have some catching up to do",

Now it was Ladys turn to narrow her eyes, his voice was light and carefree.

She growled in exasperation as she swung Kalina Ann over her shoulder.

"I think I can handle it", she muttered indignantly before hesitantly stepping out the open door, she could feel the twins eyes on her and she didn't appreciate it.

* * *

As soon as Lady slammed the door behind her, a little harder than necessary, she heard low voices talking inside. She sighed, leaping onto her bike and revved it loudly. She knew it was a family thing, but she couldn't help but feel involved, especially with that _look_ Vergil kept shooting in her direction. She couldn't tell what emotion he held in his eyes, she never could, if Dante was an open book Vergil was Houdinis diary. She smiled to herself as she sped down the road weaving through the traffic, black hair whipping round her distinctive eyes. 

As she turned onto the empty highway, she wondered what exactly Dantes mystery job entailed, he hadn't exactly been completely honest in the past, he tended to dump the boring jobs on her.

Then appearing from nowhere, a ghostly decaying head laughed coldy, hovering too close to her face it whispered _Mary_. Her hands jerked sharply and the heavy motorcycle toppled over and skidded along the ground, dragging her leg underneath, she felt the concrete scraping at her skin as she screamed out. They came to a slow halt 10ft across the asphalt, she shoved the bike off and whipped her head round the empty road, her eyes were wild and she clutched onto her pistol with both hands. It couldn't have been him, she shuddered involuntarily as she remembered the translucent face, it was the twisted face of evil, the face of her father.

Arkham had been invading her dreams more and more recently, she used to dream about her mother, but he had killed her there as well. He taunted Lady with words and haunting memories, images she thought she had hidden away.

She glared round at the desolate landscape, her breathing rapid. She strained her eyes; scared she had missed something, even in the daylight. The wind rushed through the hedgerows that encased the road on either side, but other than that the silence was overwhelming.

Seeing nothing Lady shook her head, clearing the thoughts that had invaded her mind, she couldn't help feeling she was going crazy.

She hauled her bike upright, surveying with a frown the scrapes that dulled the metalwork she'd had put on especially. It could stand up against bullets but apparently not concrete, sighing she swung her leg over the high leather seat. She winced as a jolt of searing pain shot through her right leg. Glancing down she saw a mess of skin and blood, she frowned, it looked like she'd been lashed. '_This is why Dante wears all that leather_' she thought with a grim smile. She jumped down on the gas and jolted forwards, flinching as the wind aggravated her open wounds, '_it's not far now_'.

After a while she slowed, pulling out the scrap of paper Dante had scrawled the address on. It whipped about in the wind but she had been right, this was the place. She slowed to a halt, her feet trailing absent-mindedly on the floor until she came to a halt, her eyes were studying her surroundings with disbelief. It was a farm.

Not even a sinister, creepy looking decrepit farm.

* * *

There were cows serenely grazing the emerald green grass and an actual picket fence encircled a white stucco farmhouse. She dismounted the bike uncertainly, until her eyes locked onto a familiar old man approaching, he was smiling nervously as he called out to her, 

"You must be Dantes partner", she returned the smile apprehensively,

"In a manner of speaking, what's the job?", as he approached she saw his eyes skim over her appreciatively,

"Enchanting" he murmured, she frowned uncomfortably,

"Where are the demons?" she spoke slowly as though to an incoherent child.

"Hmmm? ……. Oh!" His wrinkled eyes snapped back to her face, "Well they've killed two of my prize bulls in the last week! Tore them to shreds, bones and all, its not natural"

Ladys eyes nearly popped out of her head,

"No WAY!"

"Pardon?"

"I'm not wasting time hunting some glorified bear. Call the rangers! ….. unbelievable," she muttered turning to her bike,

"No wait! Dante promised."

"I'm not Dante"

"He said you'd do it, he promised! He owes my family!", Ladys eyes narrowed at this last statement she turned her head back to face him, something was annoying her about this man,

"I know you from somewhere"

His thin lips smiled broadly as he puffed out his chest,

"The pizza place in town, my son owns it now", her eyes lit up in recognition,

"Oh I thought I knew…. hold on", she said suspiciously her eyes darkening, "what exactly does Dante owe you for?", She already knew the answer,

"Pizza", the old man said smiling, oblivious to Ladys deadly expression, "We said we'd settle his tab if he got rid of the demon, well he told us his schedule was full and that he'd send over his partner."

Wordlessly Lady hopped on her motorcycle and disappeared down the road, her ears deaf to the farmers cries behind. '_Stupid half-demon_'.

Her eyes watered as the cold air blew back her hair. She would be too proud to admit, but tears were there too, tears for her raw leg, tears for her mother and tears for the father she had killed. She promised herself back then that she wouldn't cry for him, but she did and she cried for him now as he haunted her mind.

* * *

Her anger towards Dante subsided slightly as she turned off the highway back into town, but she was furious with herself. Furious for being tricked by Dante, furious at her weak mind for letting Arkham in, mostly she was livid with herself for letting him affect her so much, after all he meant nothing to her, that's what she'd been telling herself so why did he upset her so much. She skidded to a halt against the pavement in front of Devil May Cry, looking up at the neon sign she smiled sadly, wiping at her eyes. As she approached the looming doors she heard raised voices inside, she walked carefully towards the sound and peered through the crack in the door, her ears straining for the low words, 

"Absolutely not!" she heard Dante growl, his tone scared her, " she almost got herself killed last time, she's too fucking stubborn.", she heard Vergil sigh,

"Dante you might wish to lower your voice, it appears someone else has joined the conversation." Her heart stopped at his words, she sucked in a deep breath dabbing at her wet eyes and swung the creaking doors open.

She found herself limping as she made straight for the stairs not looking at either twin,

"Don't mind me boys", she said slyly.

"You're hurt", her heart thudded erratically as she heard Vergils quiet voice, she couldn't bring herself to look at either one of them, her eyes were still filled with moisture and she was sure they'd be red, one more so than usual. She had hesitated at his words, but she pulled herself together quickly,

"Lady?", She heard Dantes voice approaching,

"Not now" her voice was a rasp as Arkhams face flashed in her mind, she sprinted up the stairs,

"_Lady?!_" She heard Dantes voice shout after her, she heard his heavy footfall resounding on the wooden steps. She raced to the bathroom door and slammed it before she heard Dante collide with the wood. She fastened the lock hurriedly and exhaled, realizing she hadn't been breathing properly. She rested her back against the door and slid down the rough wood her thighs landing on the tiles with a smack.

"Open the door Lady", she heard Dante knock gently on the wood, his voice was anxious and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. She glanced down at her leg; the blood was drying slowly after the ride back. Slow drops ran down into her boot and it dripped from her thigh onto the white tiles, she swirled the liquid with her finger, trying to slow her breathing and block everything out.

Her sensitive ears heard the quiet thud of approaching footsteps then and Dante stopped rapping on the door.

"What's wrong with her?", she frowned as she heard Vergil muttering to Dante, his voice was too indifferent. There was silence for a moment and she wished there was some escape route out of the bathroom. She pushed up from the cold ceramic floor and grabbed a towel from the bath; she wrapped it around her wound, biting her lip when she cried out in pain,

"Mary?" She heard Vergils quiet voice again, she scowled at the word, and the fact her stomach squirmed uncomfortably at the sound his voice.

"Lady!! I'm not leaving until you open the door, so give it up", Dantes brash voice broke her reverie, and she sighed heavily,

"Give me a minute", she called, as though she'd been holding up the shower in the morning, "I'll see you down stairs"

She waited until she heard the footsteps retreating down the steps then she flitted over to the mirror, looking at her reflection her face crumpled, those eyes, her fathers eyes.

She swallowed hard, fixing her resolve as she rubbed the moisture from her eyes. She was right, they were ringed with red. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Dante like this, much less Vergil, but she knew full well Dante would break down the door given half the chance.

She folded the corners of the towel in under her shorts, holding it in place as best she could, although she didn't like how the blood was visible, seeping through the material.

* * *

Lady inspected herself in the mirror, what would she tell Dante? She had gone crazy and was seeing the ghost of her dead father? No chance. But could she pretend she had fallen off her bike? Would her pride allow her to portray herself like that? Thoughts were swirling through her head as she slid the metal lock back with a click. She stepped cautiously into the dim hallway and slowly made her way down the stairs. She was practicing her smiles on the way down, deciding which would be the more convincing. She walked quietly into the large shop space. Her eyes saw Dante first he was sitting awkwardly on the couch, his chin in his hands, his brows knit together staring vacantly at the floor, he hadn't noticed she had entered. It was then she saw Vergil, he was pacing up and down in front of the desk, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, when he heard Lady softly clear her throat. His head snapped towards the sound and his starling blue eyes locked onto hers, she gulped and hardly noticed Dante crossing the room to meet her. As Dante brushed past his brother Vergils eyes flickered away, she noticed them staring at her towel bandage, already blooming with blood. 

Dante sighed gently, claiming her attention,

"How did you manage that?" he asked, his eyes staring pointedly at her thigh, her thoughts however had been drawn back to Vergil, he was keeping his distance but his eyes never wavered from her wound, he was looking at it strangely, like it was a opponent ready to attack.

"Um, demon" she murmured, distracted.

"What demon?!" Dante spoke so incredulously that she tore her eyes from his brother to look at his with surprise in her eyes,

"The one you sent me to kill", Dante frowned studying her face,

"There was no demon Lady, that was a pack of wolves. I mean c'mon a cow-eating demon?! I thought It'd be easy money…", Lady felt Vergils eyes flash to her face at Dantes words. She closed her tired eyes tightly, fighting the urge to meet his gaze,

"Well there was a demon and its gone now so can you just drop it?"

She paced over to the couch and settled into the soft cushion leaning her head against the backrest. She closed her eyes slowly but they snapped open when she realized the room was silent, the sons of Sparda were standing in the same positions gracelessly staring at her. She glowered at Dante,

"Whatttt?!"

He smiled a crooked smile at her tone and held his hands up defensively,

"Nothing! Nothing!", his brow lightened as he sauntered over to sit next to Lady, she was studying Vergils suddenly rigid face when she felt Dantes hands on her thigh, pulling the toweling away. Her gloved hand shot out to catch his, he looked at her innocently, his eyes appealing,

"Let me see…", he smiled, "…no funny stuff, scouts honour", he laughed holding up three fingers, Ladys lips twitched at the thought of Dante in a scout uniform and she pulled her hand away. Her eyes watched him cautiously as he peeled away the warm bandage, he grimaced at the sight of her torn flesh,

"Shit Lady", he mumbled surveying the damage. She had been looking over Dantes head when she was suddenly aware of Vergils presence as he knelt down on the floor, pushing Dantes hands away. Dante straightened up, dumb-founded as Vergil began feeling her skin with medical precision, He stood up as fluidly and abruptly as he had knelt down, his jaw was tight and he simply said,

"Dante get the medical box and a bottle of vodka.",

Dante frowned,

"We already have disinfectant in the med kit."

"Its for the pain" Vergil stated simply, "a tad more effective than ibuprofen wouldn't you say?" he teased slyly as Dante skulked out of the room.

Ladys eyes darted around uncomfortably, all too aware that they were alone.

* * *

**A/N Okay my first proper chapter wipes brow. There are some bits i'm unsure of but all in all i had so much fun writing it. I had little conversations with Dante :)**

******So tell me things, improvements? suggestions? death threats? everything it welcome :)**

******By the way i can't figure out how to make paragraphs on here everytime i try shift enter, it just reverts back to single spacing when i save the document Grrrrrrrrr. Help! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N My wee flashback is shown in Italics as i wasn't sure how to introduce it :) I adore everyone who has reviews and alerted. -sends out a love nugget to everyone- mmmm that sounded strange, where did i pick up that expression...-narrows eyes-. **

* * *

Dantes eyes were distant as they rummaged through a stack of cardboard boxes in a cupboard off the kitchen. He was sure they had medical supplies in here somewhere, although he himself had never had to use it, it was generally a handy thing to have around in his line of work. He tossed out various kitchen utensils and a rather rusty looking blender that clattered to the floor loudly. He was thinking about his conversation with Vergil, he didn't like leaving Lady alone with him; Vergil had never been one to take Dantes advice on anything, even as kids. 

_"So……spit it out", Vergil stared at Dante his eyes mildly amused,_

_"There have been rumours," he started slowly "circling our world concerning Marys father."_

_"Your world", Dante corrected, "…and what about him?" Vergil hesitated, his hostile eyes broke their fix as he moved swiftly to sit on the couch. Dante watched him appraisingly,_

_"Okay…" he said slowly, taking a seat in his chair he folded his legs over the front desk and clomped his heavy boots down on the wood,"…. it's gonna be that type of story"._

_He leaned back leisurely, folding his arms over his chest. Virgil raised an eyebrow at his brother and Dante smirked,_

_"I'm ready, fire away."_

_Vergil sighed heavily and waited patiently until Dante had stopped fidgeting,_

_"There have been whispers," he began, his smooth voice somber, "of a demon that has been possessing others of its kind, it has been killing them from within. Which of course would not be a problem were it not for the fact that the demons say they recognize the man in their subconscious. They say he calls to them for more power, more strength and when he's used all of theirs, he moves on, leaving nothing but a husk behind. One demon spoke of a human man, they say he strives for one thing; he wishes to see his daughter again,"_

_Dantes cobalt eyes narrowed, he didn't like where this story was going_

_"It is unknown whether it can be killed. But if anything, I anticipate it will take" He hesitated and smiled wryly "….two. Arkham cannot return, it would be an insult". Dante kicked his legs off the desk and leaned forward, his pale hand running slowly through his white hair,_

_"We'll find the demon that he possesses and kill that", Dante said darkly, "we'll burn it, no spirit can escape fire"_

_"You think it will be that easy?" Vergil spoke with a smile colouring his tone, "even we may not have the power to stop that which cannot be seen or heard."_

_Dantes nostrils flared as he began to get agitated,_

_"Well what do you propose?"_

_"I was told of a woman; a spirit seeker who can locate those without hosts. She holds a powerful amulet, the origin of which is a mystery, but it possesses the power to trap spirits within. We simply need to find the affected demon and bring it to her. No flames necessary" he added dryly._

_"How do we go about finding it?"_

_"I obtained some information from a low level demon pertaining to the spirits host. Apparently it has been hiding amongst humans for a while now, masquerading as an inconsequential man, It told me that when the spirit took hold the demon fled the town and now takes refuge in the forest. I thought we'd track him, you do remember how don't you Dante?" he added smugly, Dante glowered at his brother,_

_"Yeh, I remember. I seem to recall I was faster than you", Vergils confident stare faltered as his eyes darkened,_

_"…. was", his voice deadly._

_"Well then", Dante said brightly, "what're we hanging around this dump for, lets go..", Vergils eyes flickered to the doors,_

_"We must wait",_

_"What for? Hell I'm ready now!" Dante strode impatiently over to the weapons cupboard, flinging it open, His hands hovered over the gun rack as he heard Vergils cold voice,_

_"We must wait for Mary" Dante spun round grinning,_

_"And whys that bro? Hmmm?" Vergils eyes narrowed at his tone,_

_"She should be told. It is her family after all….brother", suddenly Dante understood what he was suggesting and his lip curled back in contempt,_

_"Arkham hardly counts as family, her family was killed when he murdered Kalina." he paused his eyes darkening, "and anyway, we tell Lady and she's gonna come with us whether we like it or not. And it wouldn't be good for her there's no point dragging up the past, she has a hard enough time dealing with it as it is." He muttered at the end, his thoughts on Ladys nightmares, she screamed Arkhams name often and the sound haunted him._

_"…but don't tell her I said that", he smiled quietly. Vergils eyes were on the floor his silver brows pulled together in concentration,_

_"I think it would be…. beneficial for her to come with us."_

_"How d'ya figure that!" Dante retorted incredulously, "Say Arkham comes back, she'll go on some ridiculous kamikaze mission and she'll insist on going alone. She's good, but she wouldn't stand a chance against Arkham. Have you forgotten the tower?" Vergils sharp eyes flashed to his brother,_

_"It won't come to that. We need her.. " he said grudgingly, "…she can lure Arkham from his host." Dantes glared wide-eyed at his obdurate twin,_

_"Absolutely NOT! She almost got herself killed last time, she's too fucking stubborn!!" He snarled. Not realizing until his brother interrupted that Lady was at the door._

Dante frowned as he heard quiet voices, echoing through the kitchen, he cleared his throat and concentrated on the task in hand, trying not to worry about Vergils sharp tongue. He grinned; he saw the way Vergil looked at the devil-huntress, if anything, he thought, he should worry about Ladys tongue, Dantes grin widened as he pondered those connotations.

* * *

Lady moved to get up, feeling awkward where she was, 

"How did it happen?", she wheeled round, flinching as pain jolted through her thigh, to see Vergil staring absently out of one of the high windows that revealed the dark rolling clouds.

"I told you", she said defensively, walking over to Dantes desk, searching for something, anything to stem the bleeding. Her towel was saturated and useless.

"Yes you told us,", he agreed coolly, "but you didn't tell us the truth"

Lady tensed as she bent over to search through the bottom draw,

"Well Dante didn't exactly tell me the truth", she growled, "Pizza.." she shook her head as she straightened up, fruitless in her search.

"Remind me to kill Dante when he comes back in"

Virgil surveyed Lady curiously as she limped over to the shelves, rifling through the seemingly random objects that were stored there. Dark blood was oozing slowly from her cuts. She dislodged a large book, sending dust flying into the air, the book fell to the floor with a deep thud. Lady jumped back in surprise as it dragged several other small books and some empty cassette cases with it. She flinched as they clattered loudly on the floor, her leg had given way when it had landed hard on the ground and she stumbled back coughing.

"What are you doing?" She felt Vergils breath cool on the back of her neck and electricity pulsed through her body as he passed her, he arched an eyebrow as he crouched down fluidly to gather the books together,

"Oh…", Ladys cheeks flushed as she knelt down to help. Her hand brushed his accidentally and she felt his body stiffen under her touch, frowning she hesitated looking blankly at the fallen debris,

"Let me," Vergil spoke with such boredom that Lady huffed and paced over to perch on Dantes desk.

"You were looking for something?", his voice sounded accusing as Lady avoided his eyes,

"Just some cloth, for my leg. Its fine though, " Lady added quickly, "I've had worse",

"I'm sure", Vergil smiled dryly.

"Lady?", his eyes searched her face with apprehension as her startling eyes avoided his, she shifted her body at the sound of his voice and slid back further onto the wooden desk, gripping onto the sides with her gloved hands.

"Dante requested I not speak to you about …. But I must" , her wide eyes flashed to his,

"Go on…", she said cautiously, Vergils brow creased slightly although barely long enough to notice, his blue eyes were gleaming with some long forgotten emotion and it surprised him, he was unsure of himself as he locked her gaze. He disregarded the feeling quickly,

"It concerns Arkham…" he stopped with impatience in his eyes as Lady began to shake her head, he noticed her hands clench tighter around the wood,

"I'll kill him….", her voice barely audible, Vergil stepped towards her uncertainly. He leant back abruptly as she suddenly launched herself from the desk landing onto the floor with a bang.

"He told you?!", her voice was shaking as she stepped towards Vergil her eyes black,

"Its none of his business!!! MY dreams, MY mind!!!" her hands shook as she glowered at the floor, heat rising in her cheeks, she was more embarrassed than angry, not that she could admit that. Vergil turned his back on Lady and sauntered over to the couch, he had no clue what she was rambling about but her tantrum was mildly amusing,

"Silly girl", he sighed reclining slightly against the leather armrest. Lady drew short jagged breaths as she watched Vergils detached face, her eyes flashed at his words and she ran hobbling into the kitchen yelling for Dante;

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

* * *

**A/N lol i couldn't think of any good insults at the end so i just settled for a timeless classic. **

**All those who wanted Lady to have it out with Dante; your wish is my command :) just you wait till the next chap lol. **

**Sorry this is a bit short but i thought that was a good place to stop. R&R with suggestions and shizz i will take all advice on board. **

**Love to ya mothers Xx  
**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OKAYokokkkkay, don't shout at me for this excuse for a chapter lol. But i just got back from the pub and i thought i'd write a little chappy, um actually i'll write a thing at the bottom, i'll see you there :) **

* * *

Dante turned abruptly as he heard Ladys voice pierce the air, suddenly he was pushed back by a solid force colliding with his chest. He crashed into the cardboard boxes as Lady flew into him pounding her leather-clad fist into his head, 

"HEY! Not the face!"

He grabbed her wrists tightly as she strained her arms to reach him, her face was deadly as Dante looked up to her with confusion in his shocked eyes. He wrenched her hands down and held them tight to his sides. He could feel her chest rise and fall rapidly against his,

"As much as I'm enjoying all this un-resolved sexual tension, " he smirked, "would you mind telling me why you're on top of me?", he grinned raising his eyebrow,

Lady glowered at him and struggled against his iron grip,

"Lady?", she growled in exasperation and slammed her forehead against his nose,

"You bitch!!!" he moaned, squeezing her wrists in pain, Lady gasped at the pressure. The air shot from her lungs as Dante flipped on top of her and crushed her against the boxes. She strained upwards as her hands began to feel cold under his strength.

"Let go you bastard!!!!"

"You gonna play nice?",

"Hold your breath and we'll see', she spat,

They froze simultaneously as they heard Vergils voice dripping with contempt,

"Dante!" he snapped, his voice low. Dantes head whipped round in surprise, loosening his grip on Ladys wrists,

"Hey bro," he said lightly "you missed all the… SONOFA…. SHIT!" he yelled as Ladys knee slammed into his crotch, she ducked out from under him as he collapsed to the floor.

She smirked as she breathlessly backed away to lean against the kitchen worktop,

"Oh does that hurt?!", she said innocently, "I wasn't aware you _had_ any balls", she added smiling sweetly. Dantes nostrils flared as he advanced on Lady. Vergils hard arm slammed into Dantes chest, blocking his way,

" There are more pressing matters Dante."

He took no heed of his brother and his eyes never left Lady, she was breathing heavily and glaring at him from under dark lashes.

"What did I do?", he asked pushing Vergils arm from his chest.

"Do you want a list?", she sneered, not waiting for him to reply as she started,

"Number one. You sent me on a 'mission' to pay for your pizza!!!!!!"

Dante swallowed,

"You weren't spose to…"

"Find out?! Oh I got that!!! That's another thing, why can you never just be honest!!!!"

"I…I might bend the truth…sometimes,", he smiled weakly, "but I don't.."

"You LIE!!" she shouted sharply. Dante stared at her astounded,

"What the hell brought this on?!" narrowing his blue eyes he looked to his brother, "What the fuck did you say to her?!"

Lady sashayed towards him slowly, claiming his attention with her murderous eyes,

"Shouldn't the question be what the fuck did you say to him?!!"

"Wha…"

"I didn't even tell _you_ about my nightmares, and you go gossiping to your long estranged brother about them!!!! _MY FAMILY IS MY BUISNESS!!!_" she hissed all too aware of Vergils eyes on her,

Dante blinked slowly, concentrating on making some sort of sense out of what she was saying,

"I am completely confused…"

"REALLY?! There goes your honesty again!!"

"Lady…"

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CLARIFY THINGS FOR YOU?!"

"That would be helpful yeh", he snarled "then maybe we could keep you hormones in check",

"Okay! let me clear your head", she growled, her voice strained as she whipped out a pistol hanging at her hip. The bullet sliced through the air piercing Dante square between the eyes. He stumbled back dazed, leaning against the wall for support as Lady darted through the door and escaped from Devil May Cry.

* * *

Lady wrapped her arms round her chest as she walked through the dark streets, fighting against the howling wind. She didn't know how long she had been trailing around for but her bare skin was numb and she cursed Dante as she made for a bar across the wide empty road. The lights were glowing brightly and she heard raucous laughter from inside. As she paused to open the door she heard soft footsteps ring through the streets. She looked around straining her eyes in the dark but saw no-one, the road was silent now. Frowning she pulled the door open and stepped inside, she was greeted by a rush of warm air and the smell of old tobacco. As she strode over to the bar she could feel the eyes of the regulars boring into her. Sitting on the high bar stool she ordered a whiskey, 

"Actually make it a double, " she smiled bitterly, remembering Dantes taunts about Whiskey.

She could hear heavy footfall behind her and she smelt the approaching man before he hopped up on the stool next to her, he reeked of stale beer. She turned her head to watch the bartender pouring the whiskey. She was suddenly aware than her leg was unbound and un-stitched, the blood had dried a black crimson and it make her skin feel tight as she shifted in her seat.

"So," she heard a slurred voice beside her, "how does someone get to know you better?", she stared straight ahead and smirked, surprised by his coherency,

"You could acquaint yourself with my pistol", she said tonelessly, her hand pointedly fingering the gun at her side. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed his eyes flicker to her thigh, although she wasn't sure whether or not it was the weapon he was looking at. She heard him snicker,

"Okay baby lets play war, I'll lay down and you can blow the hell outta me", laughter erupted from his friends sitting at a table nearby. Lady felt his sweaty hand grasp the top of her leg and before she could reach for her gun she saw a flash of silver inches from her face. She looked down wide-eyed to see the thin blade of Yamato resting lightly on the drunkards wrist,

"Remove your hand, or I _will _remove it for you",

Her heart spasmed as she heard Vergils deadly voice. She looked up at his eyes which were staring at the mans hand, never once looking at him, his jaw was clenched and the look on his face made her uneasy.

"OkayOkay!! I was only being friendly!"

Vergil removed Yamato slowly as the drunk lifted his hand away, raising it up as to surrender,

"I didn't mean nothin by it!"

Yamato was sheathed as Vergils eyes snapped to the mans face. Lady couldn't see what the drunk saw in Vergils icy eyes but whatever it was made him jump down from the barstool and grab his coat off the back of a chair. He whispered to his friends before he hurried out the door throwing worried glances in Ladys direction. The bartender set Ladys drink in front of her, looking all the time at Vergils rigid form standing behind the recently vacated barstool,

"I don't want any trouble in my bar", Vergils eyes looked tired as he met his gaze,

"I'm glad", he sighed indifferently, Lady peered up at his pale face and smiled at his obvious discomfort in the surroundings,

"You just gonna stand there?", he inclined his head towards her as subtle confusion washed through his features, Lady couldn't help but smirk as she looked pointedly to the empty barstool in front of him,

Vergil sat carefully on the round metal and placed his elbows on the bar, clasping his hands together, Lady waited for him to speak.

She chucked back her drink in one swift motion and winced as the bitter liquid assaulted her taste buds. Thudding the empty glass back on the bar she waved her hand half-heartedly attracting the bartender,

"Same again",

Vergil was staring straight ahead apparently ignoring her. As she threw back her second drink she scowled through her glass at his unmoving figure. She swallowed and pushed her hair out of her eyes as she focused them on Vergil,

"You followed me?", she asked, her voice was husky and she cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"Yes", she fought back a smile at his response, it was cold as usual, as cold as his eyes. She thought it was strange how the Sons of Sparda had identical eyes, but somehow the same emotion never crossed both sets.

"Why?", she pressed. Catching the attention of the bartender she pointed at her empty glass, he nodded smiling warily, his eyes constantly flickering to the stiff blue-coated man sitting next to her.

Vergil said nothing but glanced at the bartender as he set Ladys drink down.

"Dante never mention any nightmares" his voice suddenly sharp. Ladys black brows arched in speculation,

"But then…" she paused tipping the third whisky down her throat, the more she drunk the smoother it seemed to taste. "…why did…" she shuddered as she felt the liquid warm her stomach, "…why did you mention Arkham?"

She grinned at the bartender and he sauntered over with the bottle, he stopped when he had covered the bottom,

"Ah, ah, fill it up", he sighed as he poured the honey liquid into the crystal-cut glass.

She held it up to her lips, her wrist limp. Then she saw Arkhams evil eyes in the bottom of the glass and she jumped, her heart racing. She screwed her eyes tight and gulped down the large glass.

"Not this time Father", she muttered breathless.

"Pardon?" She looked up and Vergil was peering at her curiously, she took a sharp intake of breath as she looked into his piercing eyes, she swallowed hard,

"I mean," she shut her eyes shaking her head to focus her thoughts, "what about my... father?"

She looked to the bartender as she listened for his answer. Vergil placed his hand gently over her glass shaking his head, staring fiercely at the approaching barman.

He smiled apprehensively and nodded to Vergil, turning to put the bottle back as he surveyed Ladys slumped figure leaning against her elbow, staring into her empty glass. In her head she was daring Arkham to come out, and she smiled triumphantly when he didn't. At least, she thought, she had some control over her mind.

"We should get back to my brother, I am …. forbidden to tell you", he smirked rising from the stool.

"I see", Lady said brightly, rubbing her eyebrow with the back of her hand. Vergil paused halfway to the door turning with effort when he realized she wasn't following,

"Lady?" She peeked at him with her blue eye from under her fringe,

"Oh! Right yes, home." She muttered, considering her use of that word. She hopped off her stool with a bit too much enthusiasm and stumbled at the impact. Vergils lip twitched as he watched her make her way slowly to him, she was staring at her feet focusing on where to put them. When she was close he continued walking towards the door, his pace slowed now to match hers. He held the door open, letting a burst of cold air swirl into the bar, Lady walked through quietly but as the door swung behind them she tripped on the concrete step onto the street and she gripped desperately at the nearest thing within her grasp to prevent herself from falling flat on her face. Her object however just happened to be Vergil. She jumped back, startled by their proximity and the hostile look in his eyes, she almost tipped over backwards, but Vergils arm shot out to catch her by the waist. Steadying her he let her go abruptly, studying her face with unsympathetic eyes. He murmured,

"I thought that was one of the first things they taught you as a human," before striding off down the dark street,

"What is?!" Lady called, he paused turning his head back and eyed Lady as she made her way slowly behind him,

"How to walk", he sighed slowing his pace as Lady stumbled down the curb stifling a laugh.

* * *

**A/N I KNOW I KNOW! i'm gonna revise this tomorrow when my heads clearer but i thought i'd post it now for my American brethren for whom its like afternoon :D**

**AND CAN I JUST POINT OUT... that those chat up lines are courtesy of my good friend Rawden Dacre. and yes, he does actually use them -rolls eyes-**

**Oh and the bar scene is a little bonus as that happened to me a couple of hours ago well minus Yamato but i did have my very own Vergil :D So thats why its a little shaky mmmmkay.**

**love to ya mothers Xx**

**Update: I just read through this i am astounded by its coherency, i'm thinking of turning Hemmingway and only writing while inebriated :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I love your reviews thank you, they're the best cure for a bad day wouldn't you agree:)**

**Update: Mistress of Destruction, i know what you mean i'm not entirely happy with it either lol. I'll work on this chapter a bit more and update it soon, until then enjoy the rough version :) **

Lady swerved stealthily into a bar as he turned the corner, she beamed at the rough clientele as she reveled in her victory over the quick-witted Vergil. She practically skipped up to the bar and asked for a bottle of the finest whiskey in the land, the bartender eyed her doubtfully,

"You sure you can afford that little Lady?"

She smiled devilishly in response,

"Just charge it to Dante Sparda at Devil May Cry"

The elderly man shrugged and passed her the bottle, she clutched onto the cold neck as she unscrewed the cap. Tipping the contents down her throat she heard a gruff voice nearby,

"That looks nasty"

She lowered the bottle slowly and fixed her eyes onto a young looking man with black hair, his startling green eyes were focused on Ladys leg. Even her hazy mind couldn't help notice how beautiful he was but she cleared her throat and tried to sound indignant,

"A gentlemen wouldn't stare"

"Oh, I'm no gentleman darlin", he smiled crookedly as his eyes danced.

"...and you're no Lady", he grinned. She narrowed her eyes at his perfect smile as she started to dislike the stranger,

"Bottle like that… " He continued pointedly, "…. shouldn't be drunk alone". Lady eyed the bottle as if for the first time, maybe he had a point; her vision was starting to blur. Everything seemed slower, sounds were less sharp but she liked the world like this. It was a world where her mind had forgotten the word Arkham.

She slumped down carefully on the low sofa keeping her distance, it was instinct for Lady even when her defenses were down.

"So whasyour name?" He slurred grinning irresistibly, she spoke between swigs,

"Lady", her eyes watched his expression warily,

"Psshht! And I'm the Earl of Rochester", he teased eyebrows raised, Lady smirked,

"Please to meet you Rochester. Well then…." She snorted, "…shouldn't i ask what an Earl like you is doing in a place like this?"

Her lips stretched wide over her mouth fighting to control the childish laughter that was bubbling underneath the surface.

Rochester laughed,

"The question is," he smiled "what's a pretty thing like you doing drinkin alone?", he spoke sincerely his smile fading,

"I wasn't…. I escaped," she whispered, blinking slowly to clear the haze enveloping her eyes. Rochester leant forward amusement twinkling in his,

"Who did you escape from?", she could feel his warm breath on her eyelids and she leant back against the armrest, keeping a safe distance.

"Its just, " she sighed heavily "they treat me like a child, as if just because I don't have Spardas blood I'm not capable of anything, I mean lets be honest they haven't done such a good job so far have they!! They never… I mean god its like they don't trust me they think I can't handle it, they treat me like I'm still Mary, i'm not so breakable anymore." She snarled, speaking so quickly her words blended into one. She saw Rochesters wide eyes staring at her with complete vacancy. She smiled, hot blood reaching her cheeks as she cleared her throat sheepishly,

"….. what's your story then... Earl?"

"Well, when I'm not picking up girls by feigning nobility," he smirked

" I'm looking for a man, he runs an agency called Devil May Cry. I overheard you, you know where it is?"

Lady glowered at his naive face,

"Of all the bars, in all the towns…." She muttered,

She sifted through the pile of magazines on the low coffee table in front of them, finding a pen she held a napkin taut as she scrawled down Dantes number,

"This is the place, but you have to know the password" she said coaxing,

"I know the one, cheers for that", he smiled folding the napkin and placing it in his jacket pocket,

"How do you know…" but he didn't get a chance to finish as Lady was suddenly wrenched out of view. His head whipped round to see her stumbling behind a tall man in a blue coat as he stormed out the door, his hand tightly clutching her tiny wrist.

"HEY!" he yelled jumping up a bit too quickly for his head, he ran after them and skidded into the street, they were gone. The orange-lit street was inhabited only by a drunken girl yelling profanities as she dropped her handbag into a puddle. He frowned at the sight and sighed when his eyes couldn't find Lady. His hand brushed the napkin in his pocket, verifying its existence before he shuffled back into the warm bar. He sidled over to the payphone next to the toilets and dropped in a few silver coins, resting the black handset between his shoulder and ear he dialed slowly, concentrating on each button in turn.

The phone rang on the other line, a mans answered his voice sleepy and low,

"Hello?" he yawned,

"I found him, I finally found him."

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!" Lady shrieked as she half-ran through the street Vergils grip on her wrist unrelenting, 

"LET GO!!!" she dug her heels into the ground leaning back with her dead weight, writhing her arm under his marble fingers. With her free hand she felt for her gun and held it unsurely at Vergils head, the barrel met his eyes as he turned finally acknowledging Ladys resistance,

"So help me Vergil…" she panted. Her resolve faltered when she noted the ferociousness in his azure eyes, her gun hand went slack and her black pistol clattered to the concrete. She frowned not realizing what had happened; looking around she saw the gun on the ground and stooped down, confused, to pick it up. As her eyes focused on the endless black pavement she lost her balance and her hand shot out, connecting to the ground with a slap. She straightened up shakily to find Vergil surveying her a little too surreptitiously to be natural. When her wide eyes met his, his expression steeled over and he looked her up and down with evident distain,

"Pathetic"

Lady felt the sudden impulse to run, or to cry but she knew better than to do either. The alcohol had taken over her emotions but all she wanted to do was go to sleep, she had forgotten in her stupor what dreams the night brought.

She strode past Vergil and walked home so fast she nearly broke into a run on more than one occasion. Vergil kept her pace effortlessly of course; this fact didn't ease her inexplicable irritation.

She stormed through the tall doors of Devil May Cry and headed straight for the medical box that was lying on Dantes desk.

"What are you doing?" Vergils cool voice filled the still air,

"I can't leave it like this," she glanced at her wound, "I've got enough scars already."

She smiled weakly at his frown,

"You can barely walk. I'm hardly going to let you take a sharp object to your skin."

Before she could object Dante sauntered in from the kitchen, phone in hand,

"She's back, did you wanna talk to her?" He shrugged as he walked towards Lady, "Okay. The door's always open Trish... yeh I will. Take care of yourself", He smiled before he hung up, fixing his eyes on Ladys,

"I'm sorry about the job," he smiled sheepishly, "But I didn't tell Vergil about your..."

"I know," Lady cut him off, her eyes searching for his twin, "…the vodka?" at her words Vergils lips twisted into the hint of a smile.

"I don't think any more alcohol will be required", Dantes brow arched as he eyed his brothers amused expression,

"What have you two been up to?" His quick eyes studied Ladys face, her disconnected expression,

"You got her smashed!!!" he accused, not sure whether he should be angry or whether he should laugh.

"I didn't …. Smash anyone", Vergil breathed

"Not true!" Lady hiccuped holding up her red wrist, Vergil eyed the sight disconcertedly, he was taken aback by the angry skin that his grip had caused.

He cast his eyes to the dark wood floor, as Dante glared at him.

* * *

Lady meanwhile was staring at Dante, there was something she was suppose to….. something. She squinted her eyes trying to remember. Dante met her drunken gaze with amused eyes, and then it clicked, 

"Arkham…" she mused, "What about Arkham?" Dantes jaw clenched as the humour left his eyes,

"We'll talk about it in the morning," he said softly, "When you can understand what I'm saying"

"Hmpf…" she frowned staring out the window for a moment before an unseen force drew her eyes back to him, "...saying about what?", Dante smiled,

"C'mon you, I warned you about Whiskey" he sighed in mock-sadness as he pushed Lady towards the stairs, her hands were still tightly clutching the medical kit. She ascended the first step with a quiet moan as her leg twinged, Dante turned to pass a fleeting look at Vergil; he was leaning against a bare wall staring at the floor with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had never seen his brother look so….human.

Lady pranced up the stairs and flopped onto her bed smiling at Dantes bemused expression,

"I do trust you", she muttered towards the ceiling, Dante grinned holding his arms wide for appraisal,

"Well how could you not",

"Mmmm," Lady smiled softly, "Someone was looking for you"

"Who?"

"A man, he was looking for the prop…propier," she cleared her throat, "the owner of Devil May Cry," Dantes eyes narrowed as he moved to sit on the edge of the low bed,

"What was his name?", Lady started giggling and Dantes eyes widened at the sound,

"The Earl of Rochester" she announced in a faux-english accent before laughing to herself, Dante rolled his eyes,

"Okay Lady," he sighed laying a loose weave blanket over her restless form.

He stalked out of the room and downstairs smiling at the laughter emanating from Ladys room, it made a change from the screams.

He eyed Vergil as he walked slowly to pick up the phone,

"Next time make sure she's on soda", he grumbled at his brothers rigid form, he knew was just pissed that Lady wasn't drinking with him these days but that didn't stop him taking it out on Vergil.

"Hi, yeh its Dante. Large pepperoni, no olives. I'm good for the money, yeh sure. See you in half an hour. No olives," he dropped the phone lightly on the hook and looked up to see Vergil staring at him curiously, Dantes eyes widened innocently,

"Have I got shit on my face?", Vergils brow creased as he sighed,

"Where's the medical kit?",

"Oh," Dante sighed picking up a magazine from the desk and half-heartedly flicking through the pages, "Lady has it, why?" His head looked up disinterested when Vergil coughed pointedly, his brother was glaring at him as though he was missing something insanely obvious.

His eyes widened in realisation,

"Lady! Shit!"

His skidded up the stairs, the chair crashing to the floor in his wake.

Appearing at the bottom of the stairs 10 minutes later he was grinning, holding the case in one hand and a rather large curved bloody needle in the other.

"Got there in the end," he beamed. The phone rang loudly as he set the case down on the desk. He picked up the handset reticently,

"Devil May Cry", he yawned, his posture shifted as the voice on the other end piqued his interest,

"Is that right? Well she's asleep so I wouldn't know", his eyes narrowed, "listen pal we're not a dating service…. how d'you know the password?" Dante picked up his chair with his free hand and slouched into it, "Fine. Come by in the morning" he slammed the receiver down a little too hard and stalked into the kitchen muttering,

"Who the hell is Rochester"

**A/N Heheeeeeee thanks to Georgie for letting me use his familys old title.**

**This was sort of a filler chap I suppose so i apologise if it seems a bit ... void :P **

** Did you guys like Rochester? I based him on a friend so I imagine him as a bit of a cockney scoundrel :P**

**The storyline really starts next chap, I just needed to tie up loose ends and untie a few new ones.**

**I feel a bit funny about this chap, Comments? Suggestions? Improvements very welcome :)**

**Love to ya mothers Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hopefully this chapter is A LOT better than the last one. I quite like it really it was probably the funnest (eh word?) to write so far. Um the two sections overlap each other but it shouldn't be too confusing, hopefully :)**

**Thanks to Eric Draven201, DarogaDaaee, Mistress of Destruction and S for reviewing the last chapter, this chapter is for you I'm redeeming myself a bit :D Xx**

* * *

Dante stumbled down the stairs blinking rapidly in the morning light that was streaming from the wide open doors of Devil May Cry. He held a stiff arm to shield his eyes as they focused on the figure standing in the doorway, 

"We're closed" muttering angrily he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tomato juice from the side, he smelt the contents and wrinkled his nose as the smooth liquid coursed down his dry throat, it tasted funny, no doubt it had been left there all night.

He skulked back into the shop space and slumped into the couch holding the glass juice bottle loosely, his wrist dangling limply over the backrest. He closed his eyes slowly reveling in the silence; no screams filled the morning air,

**-COUGH-**

His eyes flew open narrowing as they locked on a black haired man,

"I said…" he was cut off by the stranger raising his hand,

"I believe I made an appointment", Dante ran his long fingers through his blanched hair as he studied this so-called client, he coughed,

"Oh yeh Rochester right?" he asked gruffly making no moves to greet the guest. Rochester smiled in response,

"If you like", his green eyes darted round the large room he smiled as he moved to the weapons cabinet,

"It seems the rumours about you are true, that's quite a sword", he called over to Dante, running his finger along the cold edge of Rebellion. Dante shifted in his seat, he felt uncomfortable under the mans scrutiny and he couldn't pin-point why.

"So what's the job?" yawning Dante took a swig of juice, shuddering as the bitter liquid hit his tongue, he forgot it was off. Tossing it to the floor the glass shattered loudly, the sound was greeted by a familiar sigh of disappointment as Vergil descended the stairs. His little brothers eyes couldn't help but brighten as he stepped carefully around the red juice seeping through the floorboards,

"Good morning brother!" he grinned twisting his head so his vision was no longer upside down,

"That's Rochester," Dante grinned as Vergil appraised the intruder, "I can see why Lady picked that one up"

At his words Vergils eyes flashed darkly to his brothers boyish expression,

"She did not pick him up"

"Yeh," Dante snorted "Its always the attractive ones that happen to have demon problems"

Vergil walked slowly to Rochester who was tilting his head round Dantes pistols as though they held a secret yet to be unlocked. He squared off to the black haired figure demanding his attention, Rochester looked up startled when he realized Vergil was standing over him,

"Oh, I'm sorry," he held out his hand "pleased to meet you..." he prompted, Vergils lip curled back as he remembered how close this stranger had been to Lady the night before, he had felt his emotions, known his intentions, humans were too easy to read. Vergils eyes ran over Rochester impatiently before he brushed past him, knocking his shoulder purposely sending him crashing into the hanging swords,

"I highly doubt that", he murmured striding into the kitchen as Rochester struggled to regain his footing.

Dante had sraightened up at Vergils little display and he raised his eyebrows at the low chuckle hat escaped from Rochesters lips,

"You think that's funny?" he smiled "you should see him when he's really angry, it's a riot trust me"

Rochester turned to Dante smiling slyly,

"There's nothing wrong with healthy competition",

"You've lost me" Dante studied his amused expression quizzically as Rochester sat fluidly into the desk chair,

"Jealousy's an ugly emotion" he smirked glancing pointedly to the kitchen, Dantes stared at him with vacant eyes and Rochester sighed exasperated,

"Where's _Lady_?", he widened his eyes emphatically,

"OH!" a wide smiled spread across the white haired devils pale face, his eyes danced in realization under his unruly fringe,

"I wouldn't say that to his face unless you want a Katana for breakfast"

A silence fell over the room as Dante smiled to himself triumphantly, he knew Vergil had thing for Lady, he wasn't just imagining things. They heard the fridge door close in the kitchen and it brought animation back into the suddenly still room,

"Are you gonna tell me the job or not?" Dante folded his legs and leaned back against the leather, Rochester pressed his lips tightly as he deliberated glancing at the kitchen, when he spoke he spoke in almost a whisper,

"The man I work for, he seeks the same thing you do. All he asks is that once you use it for your own purposes you retain it for him."

Dante frowned as the back of his head hit the low backrest,

"…and what do we …..seek?" he stared absently mindedly at the slow rotating ceiling fan turning high above them, his ears strained for the answer, and after a moment of silence Rochesters low voice filled the air,

"The amulet, I know why you need it", he paused eyeing the dim kitchen doorway "and I know why _Vergil_ needs it"

Dantes head snapped up at his words his eyes piercing through his silver hair,

"What _exactly_ do you mean by that?" he growled leaning forwards his pale eyes suddenly black.

* * *

Lady rolled slowly out of her warm bed, groaning as her head protested to the movement. Why why why why why why why; was the only word playing through her mind as she sat on the edge of the mattress listening to the sounds of footsteps pass her door. She cleared her parched throat and grabbed one of Dantes paint splattered shirts that he had abandoned after Lady persuaded him to 'spruce up' the shop. Lady had adopted them as sort of bathrobes; she never liked the idea of the thigh skimming silk kimonos that Trish used to flit around it. His shirts reached her knee and she could wrap them around her tiny torso three times if she wanted, She crept barefoot to the bedroom door, ears pricked for any sign of movement outside, she wasn't in the mood for Dantes teasing just yet. Hearing nothing she eased the door open and stepped lightly into the hall making for the bathroom. As she reached for the handle the door flew open and she collided with Vergils hard chest, her head screamed as the impact caused her brain to implode. 

"Fuck", she groaned her hand flying to her forehead as she screwed her eyes up reflexively. She stumbled back blind, a cold hand on hers caused her body to freeze. Vergil pulled Ladys hand gently from her forehead and studied her skin intently for a moment he made a low sound in his throat as he silently straightened up,

_-Ahem_-

Lady cleared her throat, pointedly glancing at his hand which was still clasped around hers, it hung at her side, she wasn't sure why his touch made her so uncomfortable, at least that's what she assumed the feeling was swirling around her stomach.

Vergil unfurled his long fingers, slowly releasing her hand and stepped aside in the doorway to let her pass, his eyes watched her carefully as she squeezed passed his towering figure, she pressed against the doorframe careful not to touch him and wondered why he had chosen this position to take.

She felt his cool breath in her hair and as she inched past her own breath caught in her throat and she found herself not breathing as his heady scent threatened to envelope her senses. She exhaled heavily as she walked to the sink, glancing surreptitiously in the mirror she saw Vergil standing in the doorway his gaze fixed where she had passed him.

Abruptly his eyes locked onto hers in the mirror and she flushed looking down at the water pointlessly swirling around the white basin, there was silence then and her curiosity dragged her distinctive eyes back to the blotchy mirror, but he was gone and the doorway was empty. She cringed as the memories of last night flashed in her mind. He had called her pathetic, she growled under her breath and splashed icy water into her face, she blinked rapidly as she looked in the mirror, clear droplets coursing down her contours of her cheeks, her hand felt for a towel folded over the bath, she draped in momentarily over her face and patted it against her skin, sighing into the fabric with hot breath.

Her brows pulled together then as she threw the towel into the bath and glanced down at her thigh, she pulled the shirt back and studied the wound. She had to grudgingly admit Dante had done a good job, better than her attempts, which basically consisted of several pin sized puncture wounds dotted around the actual cuts. She grimaced at the sight and let the long shirt fall over it as she flitted to the door and slid the lock across. Sliding out of the black shirt, Lady stepped carefully into the curved bath and turning the hot tap on full blast let the steaming water cascade down her aching limbs. The heat on her cold skin made her shiver as she shook her hair under the spray.

She heard the clatter of metal from downstairs and she froze, her pricked ears were met only by silence and it made her uneasy.

She hopped out the bath and wrapped the black shirt round her dripping torso as she poked her head out the door, the hallway was empty and she tiptoed to the stairs, her black hair saturating the cotton shoulders. She craned her head down the stairs, hearing relaxed voices she saw a black haired man facing Dante and recognized his softly lilting voice,

"Jealousy's an ugly emotion," she frowned as she tried to place the stranger, she heard him sigh in exasperation but she couldn't see Dantes expression,

"Where's _Lady_?"

"OH!" At Dantes voice Lady whipped her head out of sight her eyes wide, sure that he must have seen her,

"I wouldn't say that to his face unless you want a katana for breakfast."

"Vergil" she breathed, then silence enveloped the room and she turned, feeling awkward to pace softy back into her bedroom. She closed the door quietly and collapsed onto the soft sheets, suddenly she realized last night she hadn't dreamed about Arkham, she hadn't dreamed at all. Her stomach was still squirming from Dantes conversation, she groaned exasperated by her lack of control, and banged her head hopelessly against the mattress.

Getting dressed she flinched as her coarse shorts grazed her injury, she strapped her gun belt round her hips having a strange feeling she'd need it today. Her short hair was nearly dry and kept falling over her eyes as she buttoned up her white shirt, she blew it away frowning and walked out of her room towards the stairs. She trailed her fingers absent-mindedly along the bumpy paint as she descended each step quietly. As soon as her boots clunked on the wood floor Dantes eyes flashed to her face they were black but quickly softened as they met her own tired eyes.

The black haired stranger turned his head to follow Dantes gaze and Ladys eyes widened in recognition when his emerald eyes met hers,

"What are you doing here?" she bit her lip as her voice came out harsher than intended,

He smiled warmly at her, his eyes lingering at her leg for longer than necessary,

" Wow, staying up all night suits you Lady, you look better than I remember",

She frowned and looked to Dante who was rolling his blue eyes as he slumped back against the sofa. She went to clear her throat but was cut off by Vergils cool voice as he lent against the kitchen door frame,

"I believe her question pertained to the reason for your … intrusion."

* * *

**A/N euuuhhh that last sentence is a bit wordy lol cba to change it :D**

**I was trying description this chap, was it okay? it was less dialoguey but I thought that was probably a good thing. Let me know what you think as I'm a bit too daunted to read it through.**

**Love to ya mothers Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Dante watched his brother apprehensively as he walked back into the room his light footsteps intensifying the silence. Rochester cleared his throat and turned to the looming doors,

"Maybe we could continue our conversation over a sundae?"

Dantes eyes danced at the word and he grinned,

"Best offer I've had all day",

"It's 9:30" , Lady scoffed rolling her eyes,

he shrugged his broad shoulders and swiped his coat from the leather armrest,

"Now, you kids gonna be okay alone?", he smiled looking to Vergil, "my numbers on the fridge if you need me" he smirked turning to follow Rochester

"Oh and Lady," calling over his shoulder as we walked out the door, "Try not to bring anymore strange men home", the door slammed shut before Lady had a chance to impale him with the dagger she was fingering at her thigh.

* * *

"So.." Dante yawned leaning back against the sticky leather of the booth ".. wanna tell me what all this is about?"

Rochester leaned forward apprehensively, he seemed unsure of himself for the first time, the diner was almost deserted but Dante didn't miss how his eyes twitched at every proliferal movement, every little sound.

"Your brother told you about the…. Relic, the amulet he is searching for."

White hair caught the morning light as Dante leaned his head back on the seat,

"So… this is about Vergil, well theres a surprise."

"No, its about far more than your brother, and it has nothing to do with Arkham"

His blue eyes narrowed as Dante leant forward instinctively,

"What do you know about.."

A sunny voice pierced through his icy stare,

"Here you go boys," a tall sundae glass slid under Dantes nose, "extra sauce"

The waitress winked at the devil and he smirked, it wasn't like he encouraged it.

"…and a large Americano for your friend"

Rochester smiled at the waitresses in earnest before she turned, beaming, to totter into the kitchen.

When he met the devils gaze Dante wasn't smiling anymore.

"What do you know about Arkham?"

Rochester blew absent-mindely on the steaming cup in front of him,

"Little, but as I said it isn't Arkham I am concerned with."

Dante picked up a long spoon and stabbed at the desert,

"Listen you aren't makin a lot of sense so either you…"

"There are three things you need to know Son of Sparda," his low voice interrupted Dantes,

"Firstly, you must find the relic." He held up a long fingered hand as Dante opened his mouth indignantly,

"Secondly, " he continued more forcefully, "you must not give it to Vergil, not even for a moment"

"Okay" Dante raised his hands, "find it, use it never lose it. You told me all this before, what I do need to know is why exactly I should trust you over my brother, what do you think hes gonna do?"

* * *

The door slammed in front of them as Ladys palm squeezed the blade at her side, she growled in exasperation before stalking into the kitchen,

"I think you should talk to Dante"

The quiet voice echoed through the kitchen and Lady wheeled at the sound. She turned to find Vergil standing awkwardly in the doorway, eyes cast to the floor. She cleared her throat nervously,

"About what…"

Lady took a step back as Vergil walked slowly forwards,

"That man has no place here but only Dante would listen to a stranger before his brother."

Ladys eyes narrowed,

"You want me to…. Warn him off?!"

She laughed bleakly,

"No offense, but I think you'd be a lot more effective"

His glassy eyes appraised her for a moment before he turned to make back into the office,

"Fine" was his parting word, as curt as it was false.

Lady frowned after the retreating devil, damn; now she was curious.

* * *

"LIAR!!"

Glass shattered, spraying spectacularly onto the polished diner floor.

Rochester rested his chin on his hands as he watched Dante with disinterest, he sighed.

"I have no reason to"

"You're a godamn liar!!" blood seeped onto the plastic table as Dantes fist clenched around the remnants of the broken sundae glass.

Rochester slid out of the booth and grabbed his black coat from the seat,

"Well, now you know the truth anyway. Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you, but remember its not only your life that's at risk."

Dante was staring at the pooling blood, hypnotized; only stirring as he heard the bell above the door tinkle. When he looked up Rochester was gone.

He closed his eyes breathing deeply.

Why would Vergil want to bring back Sparda….

* * *

SORRY its so incredibly short but my computer keeps overheating; the fans stopped working so I don't have a whole lot of time to type, about 20 minutes each time then I have to wait for it to cool down before I can turn it on again, GAH!! Haha don't worry im sending it back to apple to get it fixed so ANYWAY, quickquick note I won't be surprised if everyones forgotten the story I haven't updated in forever but like I said I have a good reason :P And i also have a good excuse for spelling and any other glaring errors :D haha Almost makes me not want to get it fixed!!

I'll update like crazy once I get it back promise:)


	8. Chapter 8

As he focused back on the present Dante saw the waitress staring at him, her eyes almost as wide as the round kitchen windows she peered through.

He growled under his breath and he chucked some coins onto the table where they lay like a challange amid the blood stained glass. He was out the door and onto his bike before the bell had a chance to ring.

He drove down the highway like a madman, possessed by one thought.

Sparda.

* * *

Lady tried to busy herself in the kitchen she hoped if she looked occupied Vergil wouldn't disturb her again, that man had 'awkward' down to a tee. She thought instead of her dreams, the images made her shudder. They were so real, she could feel him, that coldness he brought with him wherever he went; she felt it in her nightmares for the first time since he had 'died'; if a creature as evil as him was capable of such a human feat.

Her thoughts were interupted then by the rushing of wind as the doors of devil may cry almost broke free of their hinges, then she heard Dantes deadly growl,

"We need to talk... brother"

She swallowed, it was probably best not to get involved in sibling disputes, she had to admit it wasn't something she had...well, any experience in but the maths were simple enough, one angry devil plus one angry devil equals ... well, a bad situation. She leaned against the door frame to listen to the carnage when her stomach twisted, she frowned but the sensation disapeared as quickly as it had started.

"Whats troubling you Dante?"

She scowled at Vergils mock sweetness, she knew something was going on, she wondered if she should have pressed him for mo... it twinged again, she stretched her back out, she hadn't noticed how stiff she was, or how tired she was come to think of it, she yawned leaning more heavily on the frame.

"I just had an interesting little chat with my friend Rochester, i tell ya," Dante laughed "hes got some messed up ideas"

She heard Vergils disinterested tone,

"Is that so."

Scratching.

She felt scratching, but it was more than that, the pressure was building inside her. A searing pain swept across her stomach then as Arkham flashed in front of her and someone somewhere was screaming, screaming like her mother screamed in all her nightmares, her mind overloaded and she slipped down onto the floor and into darkness.

* * *

Vergil polished Yamato absent mindedly as Dante approached,

"Is that so."

Dante sneered in disgust as he felt rebellion heavy on his back. Rochester must have been right, Vergil knew exactly what he meant. The lying, two faced bast-

A scream ripped through the office then and both the brothers tensed. Vergil was first on his feet as Dantes eyes whipped round wildly, an uneasy silence followed.

Their eyes met then and narrowed simultaniously,

"Find another victim to torture while i was away bro?"

Vergils eyes glassed over,

"No one has been here... bro. Its exactly as you left it, just La-" he cool voice faltered then as Dantes eyes widened,

"Lady."

He flew up the stairs as Vergil stood there transfixed, he knew where she would be. Why didn't he rush to her as Dante did. What would he do, comfort her if she was upset? Tend to her if she was in pain?

"LADY?"

He heard Dantes distant voice boom as the doors slammed over head,

A quiet moan came from the kitchen then and Vergil focused,

"Lady"

it was a murmur under his breath, as he turned the corner into the kitchen, he rocked back on his heels as he came to the doorway,

"SHES NOT HERE!!"

Dante called from upstairs

Vergil knelt by her side, brushing his fingers gently over her stomach, the blood was hot under his touch, he tilted his head to one side as she whimpered. His eyes narrowed, so fragile, so weak.

He heard footsteps from overhead, Dante was coming down the stairs slowly,

"Maybe she left," he called loudly

Vergil slid his hand under her drooping head and curled his fingers round her neck, he listened calmly to the steady beat of her pulse.

He heard Dantes footsteps approaching,

"Verge?"

"She didn't leave"

* * *

**A/N **

**Okay i know this is short but i havent been writing DMC for a while, i've been focusing on my own story, so i'm easing back into it. I broke up with my boyfriend 2 days ago and seeing as i write to calm myself down, i've been writing anything and everything i can for the past few days to try and distract myself. **

**This also means i can't play DMC1 or 3 for a while because he was the one with the PS2. Ugh. **

**Plus i wanted to leave it on a bit of a cliffy :P **

**I haven't edit this yet as i really need to get ready for work, but im hoping its okay as is for now :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews its amazing seeing as how i havent updated in forever i adore you all. **

lovetoyamothersxx

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Dantes eyes widened as they took in the scene.  
Lady was draped lifeless over Vergils arm, her shirt had been slashed in several places, black blood clotting slowly on the white cotton.  
His eyes flew to his brother, but no, it couldn't have been him. Vergil was staring at Ladys face carefully as though waiting for some sign of life and Dante saw it then, clear in his brothers eyes, the emotion shone through as though he was 10 years old again.  
A gentle groan from Lady brought his eyes back into focus, his mind numb as he knelt beside her. He peeled back her shirt slowly, flinching as the dried blood tugged at her raw skin.  
Vergil stiffened beside him as the wounds became apparent.

"Claws?"  
Dante murmured as his fingers moved to trace the cuts that crisscrossed her soft stomach, he frowned as she shifted under his touch,

"Its like something was trying to get in"

Vergils eyes narrowed as he laid her head onto his coat and moved swiftly to get the first aid box Dante kept there, just for Ladys sake.

"Or trying to get out.."

Dante spun round at his brothers words,

"What?"

Vergil sighed as he pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and doused it over a wad of cotton,

"Brother you don't truly think.."

He paused as Lady gasped quietly under the weight Vergil pressed to her stomach, her eyes were peaceful then and Vergil fixed his gaze on Dante,

".. that all this has been coincidental?"

Dante icy eyes darkened at the word as he squeezed Ladys hand,

"All ... _what_, has been coincidental Vergil? Me and Lady are just dying to know"

The devil grimaced at his brothers turn of phrase and spoke quietly as he placed fresh cotton wool pads over the lacerations,

"You think that possessed demon, Ladys dreams, the Lord Rochester" he snarled "aren't all part of a bigger plan, a bigger story. Don't tell me you didn't know what was going on Dante."

His brother growled as he unknowingly squeezed Ladys hand tighter still.

"_Obviously_ not," he struggled not to shout as he spoke through gritted teeth, "so please brother, enlighten us"

Vergil started to wrap a long piece of gauze around Ladys unconscious form,

"I pieced it together after your little visit from Rochester. I heard what he asked for."  
He lifted her back gently to pass the fabric under, Dante wrapped it over her stomach and his brother took the gauze silently to start the process again,

"What you were blind to Dante, was the fact that Rochester is more acquainted with Lady than either you or her know"

Dantes eyes narrowed as his brother tied off the bandages and made to pick Lady up. His hand grabbed his brothers wrist like a vice,

"Tell me."

Vergil wrenched his arm away with ease and picked up the limp girl delicately to carry her to the sofa.

"He is her brother"

Dante blinked.

"What?"

"Half-brother technically but he is Arkhams son... through and through" Vergil added under his breath.

Dante shook his head, sinking into his office chair,

"You're gonna have to break this down for me Verge"

Vergil sighed as he knelt down beside Lady, stroking the raven hair out of her eyes,

"When Arkham 'died' the demons recognised him as a Martyr, a hero willing to give his life in a bid to free the demon world. Of course they do not know the circumstances of his demise but truth has never held much stock in hell. He was revered, and given life eternal as a demon spirit. He was weak at first, incredibly so, passing from Demon to demon to gain strength; to reach Mary.  
Of course no demon in his right mind would come close enough to Devil May Cry for him to be able to get to her. So, he bided his time and waited, haunting her the only way he could, in her dreams.  
He was hiding in the forest to the west of the city when he took a new demon as host, this demon was a different sort altogether and with its power he had strength enough to control the demons thoughts, it did his bidding; the leech had enveloped its host. Together they terrorized the farming community that encroached the forest, hoping to garner enough attention that you... or more pointedly Lady might come."

Dante put his head in his hands as he growled profanities,

".. i handed her to him on a plate"

"The spirit Arkham had never possessed a human before, it isn't as simple as demon possession, humans are more complex in every way. He couldn't penetrate the skin, she had to be wounded, he needed an entrance"

"Her leg..." Dante murmured under his breath

"Hold up" Dante waved his hands before shoving them through his silver hair,

"Rochester said he only wanted the amulet after we had killed Arkham, I mean, what? Does he have some serious parent issues?"

Vergil stared at the floor his eyes tight,  
"I haven't yet figured out Rochesters part in the story, but i'll bet you any money you like he's not the hero."

Dantes eyes returned to the black haired girls sleeping form,  
"..and Lady?"

"We have to find the amulet before he tears her apart. He wants her blood as surely as he wanted her mothers"

Dante growled in frustration as he tore his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes, kicking the chair from under his feet Dante spun round to grab Rebellion from the rack behind the desk. Vergil made no move to get up as he heard the clatter behind him,

"Where are you going brother?"

The devil holstered Ebony and Ivory,

"I'm going to get the godamn amulet"

He shoved his hands into black leather gloves as he strode towards the door,

"Dante"

Vergils voice was that of a mother used to her sons ill-advised escapades,

"Not now verge, times not exactly working for us"

"Dante"

He spun round to face his brother in the exact moment he realised it wasn't Vergil who had spoken.

A man was standing in the doorway of Devil May Cry and Dante was on him in two seconds flat. Rebellion drinking in the blood spurting from the mans heart.

**A/N and now the story begins... **

**I've written the next part which i'll post tomorrow. **

**I'm so extra sorry its taken this long, ive been writing other things at the moment, but thats not excuse slaps on the wrist **

**So anyway, Thoughts? Questions? Slander? **


End file.
